


Angel of Mine

by tiger_lily1989



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pregnancy, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac had been engaged for a year and a half. Stiles was three months pregnant with twins and she was extremely excited about being a mother. What happens when she finds her fiance in bed with her best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lysianassa Danika "Stiles" Stilinski was at the local grocery store shopping for the dinner she was planning to make for her and her fiance, Isaac Lahey. They had been together since their junior year of high school and as soon as they graduated from college, Isaac got down on one knee and proposed to her at their graduation party. Stiles had always been in love with the curly blond-haired man from the time she was fifteen and she was now twenty-two years old, expecting twins with the man she deeply loved and working as a nurse at Beacon Hills Community Hospital while going through her training to become a fully-licensed doctor. The young woman headed to the store after she got off from work, so she was wearing her pink scrubs and made sure they were maternity scrubs because she was already showing. Stiles remembered how excited she was when she found out that she was having twins because she wouldn't have to worry about running out of things that were needed.

Her boss, Head Nurse Melissa Hale nee McCall, helped her get acquainted with the other nurses and a few of the doctors around the hospital. One doctor that had become a good friend of hers was Doctor Derek Hale, who was only about five years older than her. He graduated early and went onto college to get his degree before going through his residency, completing it in three years and becoming a doctor. Stiles enjoyed the older man's company and she sometimes wondered why she didn't meet him when she was younger because he was a complete gentleman and always made her laugh every day at work. She knew that if she was single, she would've pursued Derek and got to know him on a more intimate level, but she was taken and loved Isaac. Sometimes though, the slightly younger man didn't seem like he truly loved her. _'Maybe Isaac's just stressed from work. Lord knows I'm stressed and I just started two and a half months ago,'_ Stiles thought to herself as she continued to shop.

Stiles looked at her list and made sure she had everything she needed before heading towards the checkout lanes to pay for her groceries. The expectant mom never noticed Isaac and her friend, Nova Scotia "Scott" McCall, having an affair since she was a little oblivious because she trusted them. Isaac had gotten bored with the idea of marriage and Scott had always been attracted to him, so she comforted him on the pretense of them starting to date in secret. The blonde got a thrill with going behind his fiancee's back to sleep with the dark-haired woman who was giving him a chance to be free for the first time in nearly two years that he spent engaged to Stiles. It was magical and Isaac felt liberated because he would be with the woman he truly loved and appreciated more than Stiles despite being with her for six years and engaged for two.

The nurse watched the cashier scan the items and when the total came up, she pulled out her debit card and slid it on the small keypad before entering her pin number. Once the card was approved and her groceries were bagged securely, she made her way out to the Toyota 4Runner her dad and daddy bought her for her 21st birthday. John and Chris Stilinski were very excited about having their first grandchildren and offered to help her with the nursery and everything, which she agreed to. Her sister, Allison Stilinski, was excited about being an auntie and started buying clothes for the children. Stiles loaded the bags into the trunk of her SUV and closed it before walking over to the driver side. The expectant mom was going to walk in on something she never wanted to see in her life.

Back at the Stilinski/Lahey home, Isaac had Scott pinned under his larger frame as he thrusted in and out of her, listening to the moans she let out passionately. "Please, harder! I want to feel everything you're giving me!" Scott moaned wantonly and Isaac growled as he sped up, making his beautiful girlfriend moan louder and sexily. The blonde felt the brunette's orgasm about to hit and he leaned down to whisper in her ear that he wanted her to come. "OH, ISAAC!" Scott screamed as she came and Isaac followed her a few seconds later, collapsing on top of her as he brushed her sweaty hair back off her forehead. The couple in bed never noticed Stiles standing in the doorway of the bedroom and when Scott looked up, her brown eyes widened in horror before she pushed Isaac away from her. The blonde frowned and wondered why his girlfriend pushed him away, so he looked over his shoulder and cursed when he saw his pregnant fiancee standing in the doorway of the bedroom with her right hand on her stomach while her left hand was covering her mouth as she tried to hold in the sobs that she wanted to let out. "Stiles, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen between Isaac and I, but we were so close to one another and it just happened," Scott replied as she watched her pregnant friend pleadingly and walked over to the hurting woman.

Stiles couldn't believe what was happening and when she heard her supposed best friend plead her case, all she saw was red for a minute and looked down to see Scott holding her right cheek as blood poured from three long slashes. Isaac hurried over to his girlfriend and ended up with the same slashes across his left cheek. The expectant mom calmed down and looked at the cheating couple before she replied softly, "I am leaving, Isaac, and I'm never coming back here ever again in my life. I may have been slightly oblivious to what was happening between you two, so I'm not going to stay around and pretend like nothing happened. I deserve to be treated like I'm worth something and the few men I've spoken to at the hospital or in public always complimented me on my natural beauty. Lord knows you never really appreciated me as much as I did for you. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I should've figured out what was happening, but I chose to ignore my heart for the sake of trusting you, Isaac. We're through completely and forever." 

The expectant mom walked towards the closet and pulled out two duffel bags she kept on the top shelf before placing them on the chair on her right side as she started to pack her clothes and shoes into them. Stiles grabbed a smaller bag and placed her underwear into it while thinking about calling Derek and seeing if he wouldn't mind her staying with him for a little bit. Once she was finished packing most of her belongings and zipped the bags closed, she grabbed them and made her way out of the bedroom with her head held high. She wasn't going to let her ex-fiance and now ex-best friend see how much she was hurting at the moment. It would take a while for her to forgive the couple who was still sitting on the floor after she smacked them across their cheeks.

The nurse pulled out her cell phone once she placed her bags into the back seat of her SUV and sent a text to her sister about what she found out a few minutes ago. After the message was sent, she scrolled down her contacts and stared at Derek's number before hitting the call button to wait for him to answer. When she heard the older man's voice, she started crying softly because she knew he really cared about her and wanted to help her. "Stiles, are you alright?" Derek asked when he heard her crying and her heartbeat speeding up a little bit. The young woman said she was okay after finding her fiance and best friend in bed together when she returned home from grocery shopping. "I'm sorry to hear that, Stiles. I knew your fiance didn't really care about you as much as you cared about him and loved him. Do you want me to get you and drive you to my house? I have more than enough room here," Derek spoke and Stiles said she was in her SUV already, but she hadn't left the driveway yet. "You be careful comin' over here, sweetheart. I don't want you or the twins getting hurt," the older man added and the younger woman said she would before ending the call. After talking to Derek, Stiles felt better and started the engine before backing out of the driveway to head to Derek's home and move into one of the empty rooms around the place. It was a good thing she became friends with the doctor and had somewhere to go instead of going to her childhood home. 

Stiles pulled up to a stoplight and heard her phone ringing, so she put it on the handsfree dock and answered the call. **_"LYSIANASSA DANIKA STILINSKI, WHERE'S YOUR BASTARD FIANCE AND HIS LITTLE WHORE AT?! I'M GOING HUNTING FOR TWO NICE WOLF PELTS!"_** Allison barked and the honey blond-haired woman shuddered when she heard her sister's voice. The expectant mom told her to calm down and she said they were over at the house she just moved out of. "Stiles, you're my baby sister and it's my duty to protect you from people like Lahey and then leaves you for their twenty. I never liked your fiance and what he did proves he's nothing but an asshole. Where are you headed to by the way?" Allison asked once she was calmed down. Stiles said she was heading over to Derek's house to move in with him for a while until she got back on her feet with everything. "Oh, you're staying with McHottie?" The older woman teased and the younger woman flushed brightly, but couldn't refute the claim because nearly all of the nurses thought Derek was extremely hot, herself included. Hey, she was a woman and could appreciate the male physique when it was one like Derek and how the scrubs showed off his muscles quite nicely. "Stiles, let me know when Derek wants to go hunting and I'll give him anything he needs," Allison added and Stiles agreed before ending the call.

At the Hale residence, Derek was pacing back and forth as he waited for his uncle or aunt to pick up the phone since he needed to let them know what happened. Melissa was like a second mother to Stiles after her mother, Ainsley Stilinski, left when she was about seven years old. The older woman met someone else and ditched her dad for her lover. Sometime afterwards. John met Chris when he and Allison moved to Beacon Hills to get settled into their new lives. Peter married Melissa when Scott and Stiles were thirteen and they had two nine-year-old daughters that were named Cordelia and Genevieve. When his call was finally answered and he heard his uncle's voice ask what was wrong, the younger man cleared his throat and said, "Remember how I had my suspicions about Lahey and Scott being together while Stiles was oblivious to it? Well, she finally found them when she returned from the grocery store in the master bedroom after they had sex. She called me and let me know she left Lahey, so she's coming to stay with me for a while. Peter, how am I going to tell her she's my mate and I've known from the time she started working at the hospital?! I'm desperately trying to hold myself together!" 

On the other side of the phone, Peter was shocked that Stiles had been cheated on and the cheaters were her fiance and his stepdaughter. His nephew was extremely hysterical about having his true mate around him and not being able to touch her, so he needed to let the younger man know that everything was going to work out fine. "Derek, breathe for me. Stiles needs you to be there for her as a friend first and foremost since she found out the guy she loved cheated on her with Scott, who was her best friend in the beginning. I understand she's your mate, but she just got out of a bad relationship and needs to heal from what she has gone through. Melissa and I have been protective of her from the time her Alpha powers had come in when she turned sixteen and we're already worried about Ainsley coming back to disrupt her life and John's life as well. It nearly broke him when she left him for the guy she met during a vacation and Chris managed to pull him out of the depression he was in at the time after three years before they married one another. Take care of her since she's fragile at the moment," Peter explained to his nephew and Derek calmed down as he listened.

The two Hale men talked for a little longer before Derek heard the sound of Stiles' 4Runner pulling up into the driveway and told his uncle he would bring the expectant mom over to the house tomorrow evening. The doctor ended the call with Peter and headed out onto the front porch to see how she was looking. Stiles got of the SUV and grabbed her bags from the backseat before closing the door and locking them with her keypad. The young woman walked towards the porch and smiled weakly at her new friend as she said, "Thanks for letting me stay here with you, Derek. I didn't want to go to my old home just yet and see my parents." Derek voiced that it was alright as he descended the stairs and took the two larger duffel bags from Stiles before leading her through the front door of the house. The two friends headed upstairs and the expectant mom chose the bedroom that was two doors away from the doctor's bedroom.

"Do you need any help with the unpacking?" Derek asked and Stiles shook her head as she laid down on the comfortable queen-sized bed. She snuggled into the pillows behind her head and cupped her softly rounded stomach that protruded from underneath her scrub top. The doctor walked over to the bed and sat down beside the nurse while looking down into her face. "You can stay here as long as you want and my parents are flying in this weekend, so you can meet them. My older brothers and older sisters are coming tomorrow morning, so you'll meet them first. You're going to be fine, Stiles," Derek replied and Stiles sat up to look into the older man's hazel eyes before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as she thanked him for everything he was doing. "You're a great friend, Stiles, and you're the only person who calls me out on my bullshit whenever I'm angry," he added and the young woman giggled softly. "Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning," Derek said and Stiles nodded as she stood up from the bed to get changed into her pajamas and sleep for the rest of the night.

Stiles watched Derek walk out of the bedroom and blushed when she saw how good his ass looked in the black dress pants he had on. _'Fuck, I wonder how I'm going to survive staying with Derek while trying not to jump his bones,'_ Stiles thought as she pulled her scrub top over her head and started to work on her pants. She still needed to go back to her old house and pick up the remainder of her belongings since she wanted to make her new room a homier place. Stiles walked over to her clothes bag and pulled out some pajama shorts and a white tank to sleep in. It was going to be different being single and pregnant, but she would make it through and come out on top. After getting changed and unpacking most of her belongings, Stiles crawled into bed and settled her head on the pillow before instantly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stiles woke up when she felt the soft rays of the sun warming her skin and got out of bed to get freshened up. She decided to fix breakfast for Derek since he was letting her stay with him rent-free while she was getting her life back on track after the ended engagement. The nurse remembered she needed to call her parents and let them know what happened last night, so they wouldn't think the wedding was still on. Stiles also needed to call Melissa and let the older woman know what happened as well since she was like a second mother to her. She figured Peter knew already because Derek would've called him as soon as he finished talking to her, so at least that was out of the way. The expectant mom headed into the bathroom once she grabbed her facial wash and turned on the water in the sink to let it heat before splashing her face gently. _'Okay, I can do this. I will not jump Derek's bones, even if I want to,'_ Stiles thought to herself.

Once she finished freshening up in the bathroom, she headed back into the bedroom and pulled out her dark blue scrubs before getting her undergarments out. Stiles got dressed and made sure to moisturize her skin since it would help eliminate most of the stretch marks she was bound to get during the pregnancy. The call to Melissa was going to be a difficult one because Scott was her daughter and the older woman wouldn't like hearing what she had been up to. The expectant mom walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs to go into the kitchen, so she could start making breakfast. 

The young woman opened the refrigerator and looked through the contents before deciding to fix some eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and French toast. Stiles pulled out what she needed and placed them on the island while glancing over her shoulder at the coffee maker. It would be a nice gesture for Derek to have some freshly brewed coffee for morning instead of drinking the industrial sludge at the hospital. The older man was already up and walked out of the shower when he smelled coffee being brewed, so he figured Stiles was making him some. He got dressed in his green scrubs and made sure his messenger bag was packed before walking out of the master bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Stiles finished making the last pancake when she heard Derek walking downstairs and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Morning Derek, I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast for us," Stiles spoke and Derek shook his head as he walked over to the coffee maker with a go-to mug in his right hand since he wanted to have some while meeting with the hospital board. The cardiology nurse poured a cup for the older man and set it on the island as she made their plates to eat before leaving for work. "I'm going to call Melissa this evening when I get off work and then call my parents. I need to get everything out of the way and start healing from my broken heart. I did truly love Isaac, but he broke my heart without a care in the world and I'm not going to wallow in despair though. I'm strong and I have my family as well as my surrogate family behind me to keep me happy," Stiles explained. Derek laughed and said he would be there with her when she talked to Melissa about her finding Isaac and Scott in bed together. The two friends enjoyed their breakfast and talked quietly before Derek said he could drive them both into work in his SUV since he didn't want her to drive while she was still a little tired. "That sounds like a great idea. I really don't want to drive and my thoughts are all over the place right now," the pregnant nurse added and the doctor nodded his head in agreement.

"You're a great cook, Stiles. That was the best breakfast I've ever had since I moved out of my parents' house to live on my own. I never really cooked, but I'm great with the grill like my dad. My parents are going to love you when they come in this weekend. I told them about you a little bit, so be prepared to be coddled and loved on by Daniel and Talia Hale," Derek replied as he took their dirty dishes over to the sink to rinse them off before placing them into the dishwasher. Stiles giggled and stood up from the stool she was sitting on to stretch her back out, hearing a small crack as she felt a little better and could stand up straighter. Derek watched his pregnant friend and felt his eyes glow red from seeing her pronounced curves through her scrubs. _'Stiles is going to be the death of me. She is so beautiful, intelligent, sweet, loving, witty, sharp tongued and can battle with the best of the best. I want to touch her, hold her, kiss her, feel her and make love to her every single day,'_ Derek thought to himself and adjusted himself inconspicuously. He knew he was going to be hard all day long because he would have Stiles' scent surrounding him greatly and embedded in his skin and clothes. 

Derek and Stiles finished getting ready and headed out of the front door to get into the FJ Cruiser. Stiles made sure the seat belt was underneath her belly comfortably and the shoulder strap wasn't crushing any part of her. "Your mother is an alpha, right?" Stiles asked and Derek nodded his head as he started the engine before backing out of the driveway. He explained that while she was still an alpha wolf, she passed the position over to him when he turned eighteen since he had been training for it from the time he was thirteen after Laura expressed she didn't want to be the pack leader. She was more than happy being alpha mate to her fiance, Tyler Johnson, and marrying into his pack. "Oh, I remember the Johnson pack! My friend, Michael Rivers, married into the pack a couple years ago when he found his mate, who happens to be Tyler's twin brother, Dylan. He's expecting their second child and he wanted me to come visit him one day. I should contact Tyler and let him know about my impending visit," Stiles replied with a bright smile on her face. Derek returned the younger woman's smile and could see she was going to be an excellent alpha mate when they were together.

The two friends chatted on the way to the hospital and Stiles heard her phone ringing, so she pulled it out of her backpack to answer the call when she saw that it was Lydia's number. "Allie told me what happened last night and I'm glad you're away from Lahey. Jackson is on a rampage at the moment and he's about to fly out to Beacon Hills to beat the shit out of your ex-fiance. Stiles, you should've texted me about everything and I would've solved the problem instantly," Lydia scolded and Stiles cowed softly as she told the redheaded genius witch that she was alright. She was with Derek and he let her move in with him for as long as she wanted to stay while getting her life back under control. "You're staying with McHottie! Oh my god, is he as good-looking as Allie said he was?" Lydia asked and Stiles giggled as she said Derek was more than good-looking. The older man preened in happiness when he heard his mate say he was more than good-looking. "I want the deets on when you two get together, so I can come help you pick out a wonderful outfit for your first date," Lydia added and Stiles and Derek looked at each other with blushes staining their cheeks softly. 

The expectant mom said she would call her before ending the call, letting out a breath of relief when the witch didn't talk about her attraction to Derek anymore. She knew she was feeling the signs of being Derek's mate, but she wanted to heal first and give him all of her fully and completely without barriers. "So, that was Lydia. She and her fiance, Jackson Whittemore, are part of my pack and they're not fully human. I bit Jackson when we were sixteen, but the bite didn't take since it awakened the Spark he had. He was turned into a mage and Lydia and I helped him with his magic training. He's studying to become a lawyer up in Harvard while Lydia is taking MIT by storm with her genius. They might be coming out here in a couple weeks or so to see how I'm holding up, so expect more people around the house," Stiles replied.

"My family will be more than happy to meet the rest of your pack, Stiles. I'm glad you have a great support system and two people who have magic at their disposal to do damage to the cheating couple without spilling blood. My cousin, Alexander, is a mage as well and he can help Jackson with getting revenge against Isaac and Scott for what they did to you for the last two and a half months. Jackson's father is a lawyer if I'm not mistaken?" Derek spoke and Stiles nodded her head. "You should sue for full custody of the children and have Isaac give up his parental rights because he wasn't ever invested in the pregnancy. Your children need a real man to be a dad," Derek explained as he turned onto the street where the hospital was located. Stiles let her mind wander and knew Derek was right about what he said.

Twenty minutes later, Derek turned into the employee parking lot and found his spot before parking the SUV. Stiles smoothed her scrub top down over her stomach and made sure her hair was secured in the bun she decided to wear for the day. They grabbed their backpacks and messenger bags before getting out to head into work, so they could begin their long day of checking patients and tending to those who come through emergency. "Hey Stiles!" The expectant mom turned around and spotted her best friend, Kristin Romano, walking over to her with a bright smile on her face. "Dave and I finally got the venue for the wedding and it's absolutely beautiful! It's a vineyard up in Oakland and I was hoping you would come with me to see it during the weekend," Kristin spoke and Stiles said she would gladly go. Derek watched his mate and knew she was going to be alright, so he told her that he would see her at lunch. The expectant mom grinned and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before watching him walk down the hallway. "So, you and McHottie?" Kristin asked and Stiles blushed as she smiled shyly. She told the redhead what happened last night with her, Isaac and Scott when she got home from the store. "Damn sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear that. At least you've got Derek, me, Dave, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, your parents, Peter and Melissa to get revenge," the older woman added and the younger woman giggled softly.

Stiles made her rounds after receiving the charts from the front desk and smiled when she saw a little girl with her mother sitting behind a curtain. "Good morning, I'm Stiles and I'll be the attending nurse. Now, can you tell me what happened?" She asked as she took a seat on a stool while inspecting the little girl's left arm, gently probing it to see if anything was broken. Jamie Garcia explained that she was doing laundry in the washroom when she heard her daughter scream and hurried out to see what was going on. When she walked into the living room, she found her lying on the ground near the stairs holding her left arm and it was starting to bruise rapidly. She immediately called her husband, Richard, and told him she was taking their daughter to emergency to see if anything was broken. Stiles nodded and took notes on the chart before she said, "I don't feel any fracture, but I do want your daughter to go in for an X-ray as part of procedure. I'll page the radiographer to come and take Marley down to the X-ray room." Jamie thanked her and she smiled as she added, "It's no problem, Mrs. Garcia. I'm training to be a doctor, so I need the experience."

The expectant mom paged the radiographer once she walked out of the curtain and made sure to have one of the triage rooms ready to wrap Marley's arm up in case there was a broken bone. She knew Derek had a surgery scheduled and would be in the operating room for about four hours since it was an organ transplant. Even though Stiles was a cardiology nurse, she still had general practice training under her belt. She graduated from high school a year early and was accepted right into the nursing program at UC Berkeley, so she took her spot and finished in three and a half years. Her parents were proud of her for getting a nursing degree and working towards her doctorate as well, so she would probably be finished in three to four years.

"Nurse Stilinski, I need your assistance," Doctor Andy Liebowitz called out and the young woman walked over to the older man with a bright smile on her face. "I need you to fly out with Doctors Rhodes and Pierce to pick up the lungs and hearts we were able to get for three of our patients to transplant them. You are the only qualified nurse to do it," Andy replied and Stiles nodded her head. The older man smiled brightly at her and added, "I'll let Nurse Romano know where you are, so she can wrap Marley's arm up in case there is a broken bone or a severely pulled muscle." Stiles thanked Andy and went to grab her jacket before heading to the roof to get into the helicopter.

Stiles walked onto the roof fifteen minutes later and the helicopter was already being warmed up, so she walked over to it and got inside before strapping herself in securely. Jason Rhodes and Bobby Pierce smiled at her and the blonde said, "I knew Andy was going to send you with us. You're the only nurse who's qualified to leave the hospital to pick up organs when they're needed. How's the pregnancy going for you?" Stiles replied that everything was going well and her OBGYN said there weren't any foreseen complications in the future. "That's great news! I remember my husband having severe back pains during the whole nine months he was pregnant with our little boy. He's pregnant again and this time, he's more energized and doesn't have to sit as much as he used during the first pregnancy," Jason explained and Stiles grinned happily at the older man. It wasn't every day she was able to just talk with other alphas and not have them hit on her.

Bobby shut the door and the pilot lifted off the helipad to head to San Francisco General Hospital to pick the organs up. Stiles was actually happy with how her life was going and she could see herself with Derek, married, having more children and living in a beautiful house with a big backyard, a beautiful front yard and a bountiful garden accompanying it. She knew she wanted to be mated to the older man completely and not having to think about Isaac or Scott for a very long time. Stiles could feel in her bones that Derek was the one for her and she could feel that he felt the same way about her. _'I really do care about Derek since he's been taking care of me after I called him to let him know what happened between Isaac and me. He's a special man and he can love me better than my ex-fiance,'_ Stiles thought to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

About two hours later, Jason, Bobby and Stiles arrived back at the hospital and had the organs on ice as they rushed out of the helicopter to get them delivered to the doctors that needed them. Stiles sent a text to Derek's phone to let him know that she would probably see him after he finished his surgery before pocketing her phone. Andy was waiting for them by the elevator as soon as they stepped off and Bobby grinned as he replied, "Stiles got the doctors over at SF General scared. They weren't going to give up the organs at first because they were just going to keep them for themselves whenever they needed them. She told them that the legal contract they signed was binding and couldn't be changed. They protested it, but she said that she would get her father, who happens to be the new police commissioner, and David Whittemore, who is one of New York's top closers, to come down on them like the righteous hand of God and destroy their integrity code." Andy laughed loudly while Stiles grinned unrepentantly, letting her eyes flash red with amusement. "I'm glad she was there since it gave me comic relief," Bobby added and Andy said Stiles was going to be part of the crew from now on.

The group separated and Stiles made her way down the hallway to check up on the patients she took care of before their primary doctors relieved her. An elderly gentleman and his husband were in Room 2910 and she quietly walked through the door as soon as she alerted them of her presence. "Stiles, it's good to see you! I was just telling Will about the wonderful nurse I had taking care of me as soon as I came out of surgery," Patrick Jacobs replied happily and Stiles waved her hand as she said it was nothing. She was more than happy to help out with his recovery from his surgery to remove a blood clot from his left lung. "Nonsense, sweetheart. You're special and you have a healing touch. I feel absolutely wonderful for the first time in my life and I don't have to worry about leaving my beloved anytime soon. Now, come sit with us since you need to rest for a little bit," Patrick added and Stiles pulled up the other chair close to the elderly man's left side. "You're looking more beautiful as the pregnancy progresses and you've got that glow about you. How are you and your fiance doing?" Patrick asked and Stiles' smile dropped a little as she said that she wasn't with Isaac anymore. He cheated on her with her former best friend and they had been together for two and a half months. "Ahh, that explains why I heard Kristin mumbling to herself about castrating Isaac," Patrick mused thoughtfully.

"Yea, but it's not a problem anymore. I'm staying with Derek, I mean, Doctor Hale. He's been so accommodating with me and he said that I could stay with him for as long as I want to while I'm getting my life back on track. I think I've always been attracted to Derek from the time I met him when I started here, but I was with Isaac still despite him cheating on me. I never expected to be oblivious to what was going on and I ended up ignoring my heart's feeling to trust Isaac. I wasn't as heartbroken as I could've been, so I'm relieved to be out of a relationship that was completely one-sided from the beginning. Melissa needs to know what happened and Derek's uncle already knows, so I don't have to explain it to him. I will tell my parents tonight as well and they'll decide what they're going to do to my ex-fiance and ex-best friend. Dad's law enforcement while Daddy's a hunter through and through," Stiles explained as she crossed her legs and rubbed her bump with one hand softly. Will and Patrick nodded their heads and knew she was going to be alright in the end with her family and Derek by her side.

"I never really liked Isaac when I first met him," Patrick spoke as he held Will's hand loosely. Stiles stared at her new friend and asked why he didn't like her ex-fiance. "He never striked me as a gentleman and he didn't seem to love you like you loved him. He was distant and it showed in his face, so I knew you were going to eventually leave him for someone better and who genuinely cares for you deeply like Doctor Hale," the older man replied and the nurse blushed fiercely. Patrick reached over and placed a gentle hand on Stiles' right bicep while looking into her amber brown eyes. "Stiles, that man really cares about you and I might even say he's falling in love with you. When he came to check on me after the surgery and you were in here fixing my IV, I saw the same look I had when I first met Will in his eyes. Give him a chance, babydoll, and you might be pleasantly surprised," Patrick explained as he squeezed Stiles' bicep gently. 

After talking with Patrick and Will, Stiles headed out of the room and pulled her phone from her pocket to see what time it was. She was surprised to see that it was after 12:30PM, so she made her way towards the elevator to ride down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. The nurse couldn't believe how everyone she talked to said that she was better with Derek because he cared for her and supposedly had a look of love shining in his eyes and on his face. She would give the older man a chance to woo her and see what would happen between them over the next few weeks. Stiles wanted Derek and she realized that she had been slowly falling for him since the day she met him. Even though she loved Isaac, her feelings weren't strong for him anymore and she felt lighter than ever once she admitted it to herself. She just hated that he couldn't tell her that he was in love with Scott from the beginning instead of going behind her back to sleep with the other woman.

Derek was already sitting in the cafeteria at one of the tables and was saving a spot for Stiles. He had gotten her text and knew she was moving up in the ranks since she had become part of the organ pick-up crew. It wasn't every day that a rookie nurse had been picked by the chief of medicine to become a crew member for picking up organs, but Stiles had the appropriate credentials and she was still going through with her doctor training online and in a classroom during her off days from work. All in all, the young woman was one of the most amazing people to join the hospital staff. A few minutes later, the expectant mom walked into the cafeteria and got in line to get some food and saw the older man smiling at her brightly. Stiles picked up two slices of pizza, some fruit, a ham sandwich and salad. She moved forward to pay for her lunch at the register and then grabbed her fork, dressing and napkins before heading over to the table. "Hey Stiles, how was your day so far?" Derek asked as he made some room for his friend to sit down next to him while discreetly inhaling the wonderful scent she was giving off.

"It was pretty great so far. I'm part of the organ pick-up crew now since Andy, Jason and Bobby knows about my little spiel I gave to the doctors at SF General. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to see Melissa once I speak with her and let her know that I'm coming to the house," Stiles replied as she took a bite of pizza before reaching for her sandwich to take a bite out of it. Derek grinned and remembered when he had gone with his mentors to do organ pick-ups, which were fun since he got to experience the harvesting of the organs from the donors. "It's weird that I'm a rookie nurse and I'm already sitting in on surgeries as well as going to pick up the harvested organs from various hospitals we're allied with. I'm excited about everything though and I can't wait to become a fully licensed doctor, so I can assist with the surgeries," Stiles added and Derek leaned over to kiss her on the cheek as he said how proud he was of what she was accomplishing with her life.

Around 7:45PM, Derek and Stiles clocked out once they got their belongings from their lockers and headed out to the parking lot. Stiles was on the phone with Melissa and she was explaining to the older woman that she needed to talk to her and Derek was coming with her. The young woman ended the call and the older man rested a comforting hand on her lower back as he said, "It's going to be alright, Stiles. Melissa is not going to be angry at you for telling her about Scott and Isaac getting together. She's always had a sneaking suspicion about the relationship between her daughter and your ex-fiance." Stiles nodded her head and rubbed her stomach as she got into the passenger seat of the SUV before strapping herself in. Derek placed their bags in the backseat and got into the driver seat before starting the engine to back out of the parking space. He knew Peter and Melissa were going to hunt Isaac and Scott down for hurting their adopted daughter and then John, Chris and Allison would skin them alive, hardening their wolf pelts to make a couple nice rugs for two of the upstairs rooms. _'It's going to be fun sinking my teeth into the cheating duo,'_ Derek thought to himself.

McCall/Hale Residence  
Peter and Melissa were sitting in the living room watching television while thinking about what Stiles was going to tell them when she and Derek arrived. The blue-eyed man looked over at his beautiful wife and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his lap, letting her straddle him loosely. Melissa smiled down at Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck as she said, "I wonder what Stiles is about to tell us when she gets here with Derek. I know she and Isaac are still together mostly, so it must have something to do with Scott. I swear if my daughter did something to Stiles again like the shit she pulled when they were in high school, I'm going to rip her throat out with my teeth." Melissa hated how Stiles was always the one who got hurt because of Scott, but the younger woman took everything in stride to protect her pack to the best of her abilities like her father did all of the time. The two Stilinskis were both protective of their packs and loved ones, so they would step in to protect them automatically. 

The older beta chuckled when he saw his wife's eyes flash golden and leaned up to kiss her on the lips softly before pulling away to admire her beauty despite being in her early forties. Werewolves aged differently than humans, so they tended to look younger and lived longer than humans. Melissa asked for the Bite when she and Peter had been married for a little over three years from Talia and the alpha was glad to have her join the pack fully and completely. She was a perfect beta and gave great advice to the younger pack members. Melissa wanted to be part of the pack as close as she could, so the Bite was the best thing for her and Scott received the Bite when her asthma had nearly killed her after a rather nasty attack from the pollen in the air. Stiles was the one who told Talia that she was going to bite her best friend to save her. Peter knew his honorary daughter wanted his stepdaughter in her pack, so the punishment was up to the young alpha wolf and Melissa by extension since she was Scott's mother. She had dibs on punishing Scott before turning her over to Stiles to be dealt with as well.

"I doubt Scott would pull something like she did back in high school, but what happened was bad enough. I was right about Scott and Isaac being a couple and going behind Stiles' back to sleep together," Peter replied as he squeezed Melissa's waist gently. The first incident Peter was referring to was when Scott dated a hunter named Aidan Whitsett for a few months and she outed Stiles to him, telling him how the young alpha wolf turned a few people. At the time, Scott wasn't a werewolf and Stiles was training Jackson and Isaac after biting them to initiate them into the Stilinski pack, so people would naturally be after her and it proved to come true in the end. Aidan and a few hunters attacked Stiles while she was out with John and Chris, nearly killing her when she took two wolfsbane bullets to the chest and stomach after protecting her parents from harm. She didn't want the two older men to get hurt because of her being an alpha wolf and turning people who came forward to ask her for the Bite.

Stiles diligently fought the hunters before the blood loss got to her and she passed out after the fighting ended. Her magic managed to heal most of the damage done to her, but it took nearly three months for her to recover and gain her full strength back. The other woman was in shock when she found out what happened. Scott apologized to Stiles for not realizing what she had done and the blonde did forgive her, but she never forgot about the incident. It took some time for their friendship to get back on track, but it was going to be nonexistent and irreparable after the cheating incident. Stiles had given Scott three chances to become the friend she used to be when they were younger, but she was finally putting her foot down to stop it. She wasn't about to have her trust broken again down the road, so she needed to cut Scott out of her life once and for all.

Derek and Stiles pulled up to Peter and Melissa's house before the older man killed the engine and turned to look over at his mate. Stiles looked at Derek and smiled as she said, "I'm ready to get this conversation over with, so I can let go of this last piece of my past and move the hell on. I don't want to remember everything that I experienced and suffered through since I was sixteen years old." The two friends got out of the SUV and headed to the front door while talking about the plan to get revenge. The expectant mom knocked on the door and heard Melissa say the door was unlocked, so she and Derek walked into the house before heading to the living room to speak with the older couple. The head nurse was looking at her adopted daughter and Stiles smiled sadly as she replied, "You already know about what happened." The older woman nodded her head and stood up from the couch to hug the younger woman as she said that she was sorry for her daughter hurting her. Stiles returned Melissa's hug and added, "It's alright, Melissa. I always had a small inkling that Scott and Isaac would be together, but I never expected them to do it while I was still engaged to Isaac. I'm going to be alright since I got Derek taking care of me now and treating me like a princess. I wish I could've met him when I was younger, so I wouldn't have had to waste six years of my life."

Melissa pulled back to look up at the expectant mom with deep brown eyes as she replied, "It's not alright, Stiles. Scott should've known better than to get with Isaac while he was still together with you despite not having much love between you anymore. It would've been better to handle it like adults and discuss the issues before separating amicably. Cory and Ginny are going to be back tomorrow from their sleepover with their friends, so I think a visit from Auntie Stiles would make their day and yours as well. I'm going to figure out what punishment to give my cheating daughter and show her how pissed I am about her seducing Isaac when you and him were still engaged. You know, you should talk to Jackson's dad and see about giving up his parental rights to the twins once they're born since he doesn't deserve to be a father. Then, you should use that castration spell you sent to Amelia to take care of her cheating husband and use it on your cheating ex-fiance. That'll teach him not to put his dick where it doesn't belong." Derek and Peter both looked at each other with horror on their faces before discreetly covering their crotches with folded hands while looking at the two women. Stiles giggled softly and knew Melissa was very protective of her from the time Ainsley left her and John to be with her new beau to have some fun.

Peter walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist as he said, "Let's go out for a late dinner since the four of us are probably hungry and don't want to touch a stove right now." Derek, Stiles and Melissa all nodded their heads and they walked out of the house to get into the SUV. The young nurse suggested they go to the pier restaurant downtown, which was a great idea because it would be quite empty and they would get a booth to look outside over the pier and everything. Derek smiled at his pregnant mate and decided to ask her out on a real date tomorrow, hoping that she wouldn't be averse to it. It had been a while since he dated, but he knew being with Stiles would rock his world and show him that he finally found the one who could keep him on his toes and have immense passion throughout their relationship. Derek checked his phone and found he had a text message from Laura, letting him know that the flight was delayed and she, Lily, Mitch and Caleb would be flying in later than they planned. The doctor replied back to his sister's message before pocketing his cell.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after the conversation with Peter and Melissa was taken care of, Stiles decided to head to her parents' house and speak with them. She was going alone since Derek had another hospital board meeting earlier in the day and she wanted to get it out of the way. John and Chris deserved to know what was happening, so they would get it out of their system before attacking her ex-fiance. Stiles was dressed in a pair of black maternity skinny jeans, a pink Henley shirt and her black ballerina flats since she didn't have to go to work after Derek told her he would take care of her leave for a few days. The expectant mom got into her 4Runner and slid her sunglasses over her eyes as she backed out of the driveway before turning around to drive away from the house towards the Stilinksi residence. 

The radio was playing softly in the background and the young woman was singing along to the song while gently tapping the steering wheel with her fingers. Stiles remembered how her dad was telling her that she needed to be strong whenever something happened to her and crying it out helped her get over Isaac fairly quickly. She hadn't thought about him since the day before and she knew she was going to be alright with her life, meaning she was moving on and about to become a mother to her twins when they arrived in the next five to six months or so. It wasn't every day that she found someone else to be with and have them love her like she deserved to be loved. Stiles remembered how she felt when Derek hugged her, squeezed her shoulder whenever she did a great job, or just being around her to comfort her when she needed it.

Stiles drove to her childhood home and turned into the driveway thirty minutes later before turning the engine off after she parked her SUV. She sat in the seat for a few minutes, letting her mind wander as she collected her thoughts before heading to the front door. It had been a while since she was home and visiting her parents, so she promised herself that she would start visiting the two men more than she used to beforehand. Stiles took a few deep breaths and unbuckled her seat belt to get out of the SUV, rubbing her stomach as she made her way to the house to knock on the door. The expectant mom stared at the front door for a few minutes silently and finally reached forward to knock, stepping back a little bit to wait for someone to open it. When the door opened to reveal a just waking up Chris Stilinski, the young woman smiled lightly and said, "Hi Daddy. Can I come in?" Chris smiled at his pregnant daughter and hugged her as he led her through the front door before closing it behind them. The blond-haired man asked how she was doing while leading them towards the kitchen and Stiles replied, "I've been alright. I'm staying with Derek for a while since something happened between Isaac and I a couple night ago." The older man frowned as he helped his pregnant daughter into one of the kitchen table chairs before turning the coffee maker on.

"Your dad should be coming downstairs shortly since he finally decided to take a vacation for a couple weeks," Chris replied and Stiles nodded her head. The hunter took a few minutes to watch his daughter and wondered why she wasn't with Isaac since they were getting married. _'Maybe they called the wedding off because something happened between them. I never really liked Isaac, but Stiles loved him and John and I decided to put up with him for the sake of our youngest daughter,'_ Chris thought to himself and smiled when he saw his handsome husband walking into the room wearing nothing but some sleep pants and had a towel wrapped around his neck. The police commissioner walked over to his alpha daughter and kissed her on the forehead before he walked over to his husband, dropping a soft kiss on his lips. John wrapped one of his arms around Chris' slim waist and Stiles smiled softly at her parents since they were totally in love with one another. The expectant mom knew she needed to tell them about what happened and she cleared her throat before telling them she came over to speak with them about something important. "What's going on, sweetheart?" Chris asked softly.

Stiles looked at her parents and saw the concern etched on their faces, so she crossed her legs and rested one hand on her bump. "The reason I came over was to let you know I'm not marrying Isaac anymore. A couple nights ago while I was out grocery shopping, Isaac was having an affair with Scott and it had been going on since I was about a month and half into the pregnancy. I walked into the house and heard noises coming from upstairs, so I went to go see what was happening and I found them in bed together after they had just finished having sex. I was hurt, but not as much as I thought I would've been because I figured that they always were together. I moved out that night and went to stay with Derek Hale, the doctor I introduced the both of you to when you came to see me at work. He's letting me stay with him for as long as I want while I'm getting my life back on track. Derek and I already talked to Peter and Melissa despite them already knowing about the situation. Derek suggested that I have Isaac's parental rights taken away since what he did is considered adultery and he was never invested in the pregnancy from the beginning when I told him. I was also thinking about using the castration spell to teach Isaac a lesson about sticking his dick where it doesn't belong," Stiles explained to her parents and waited for their reactions.

John and Chris were silent throughout the conversation and looked at each other, having a silent talk between one another before the commissioner cleared his throat. His eyes were glowing red as he thought about Isaac and how he treated Stiles for the last six years they had been together. "Stiles, for once I am not ashamed to say I agree with using the castration spell on Lahey for what he did to you and the way he took advantage of your sweet, beautiful nature. I'll call Amelia and see if she still has it ready for use after using it on her cheating husband. You should call Talia and see if she knows someone who could take Lahey and Scott in after you kick them out of your pack. Allison, Lydia and Jackson would all agree with the plan since you are their alpha and they always respected your decisions. Chris will also see if some of his hunter buddies can scare them for fun, showing them that you're not to be messed with anymore," John replied as he walked over to the table and pulled his pregnant daughter up from her seat, wrapping his arms around her body as he held her close while sniffing her gently and comfortingly. "Derek is great for you, Stiles. I can tell he's been head over heels for you since the day your daddy and I met him at your job. You're going to be alright," the commissioner added and the nurse nodded her head as she rested against her dad. Chris joined his husband and daughter in their hug and the family cuddled together happily.

"I agree with your dad, Stiles, and Talia would agree with the punishment as well. You gave Scott three chances to prove to you that she was returning to the friend she used to be and she didn't do shit. She always used you for something and I'm still pissed about the shooting incident despite it happening four years ago. Lahey and Scott need to be excised from the pack like a tumor and sent to another pack to take them in and teach them actual lessons in pack loyalty. You're their alpha and they betrayed you, so you need to get rid of them to balance everything out. Derek's pack would love meeting yours and I know that Allison would enjoy meeting one of his brothers. After what happened with James from the Tyler pack, she's been afraid to get close to other men, excluding us and Jackson. I met Damian Hale, Derek's younger brother, and he asked about Allison," Chris explained and Stiles giggled softly at her daddy. She remembered that she had some vacation time coming up, so she would ask Derek when they could fly out to New York and make sure to purchase Lydia, Allison and Jackson some tickets as well. The doctor would probably end up having them fly first class since the seats would be more comfortable. "Your dad and I will make sure to keep you up to date about anything that happens while you're on vacation," Chris added and Stiles nodded her head.

After informing her parents about what happened, Stiles felt like she could breathe and saw the world in a different picture for the first time. She knew Derek believed she wasn't ready for another relationship, so she would approach the topic of starting their relationship with a few dates to see where everything was headed to. The honey blonde heard her phone vibrating and pulled it out of her purse, smiling when she saw that she had a text message from Derek. The older man was letting her know he called his mom once he got out of the board meeting and explained to her that he would be bringing her and her pack to New York to meet them. He wanted his family to meet the woman he had been talking about, making Stiles blush because he was truly head over heels for her and she was starting to fall more for Derek despite only knowing each other for over three months. She remembered her daddy telling her someone could meet their other half and fall in love at first sight when she was younger, which was happening to her and she would let it make its course as her feelings grew for Derek more. _'I'm really starting to fall for Derek and I can honestly say I love him a little bit,'_ Stiles thought to herself as she walked out of the house to get into her 4Runner. 

The expectant mom replied back to the older man and said she would help him pay for the first-class tickets since she didn't want to feel like she was receiving a handout. She wasn't even paying rent and staying with him for free, but she knew the Hale family was very wealthy. Talia Hale owned many restaurants and the business was booming every single day. Derek wanted to work in the medical profession, but he worked at the restaurant while studying up in New York before deciding to move back to Beacon Hills to work at the hospital as an organ transplant doctor. Stiles sent the text to Derek before scrolling down her contacts and hitting the call button on Jackson's number, hoping he would pick up. She missed her blond-haired mage a lot since he was her best friend and adopted older brother. After getting kicked out of the house by his mother, Jackson promptly moved in with his father and the older Whittemore said he was more than happy to live together. 

The call was answered and Jackson replied, "Hey Stiles! I was beginning to wonder when I would hear your voice. How are you doing?" Stiles said she was actually doing pretty great and she was away from Isaac and Scott. "Lyds told me and I want to fly down to give Lahey a piece of my mind for hurting you. You're my alpha and those two betrayed you! My dad said he's more than willing to help you with the case of getting Lahey's parental rights taken from him because he doesn't deserve to be a dad after the shit he put you through for the last six years. It's a good thing you're with Derek now and can move on with your life," Jackson spoke while finishing up a paper he was working on. Stiles giggled and said she was feeling happy and free without being held down by her ex-fiance. She added that Derek wanted her and the pack to fly out to New York to meet the Hales. "That sounds awesome. We'll get to meet Derek's family and hopefully combine into one large pack," Jackson added as he saved his finished paper on the flash drive.

"I'm glad to hear your voice as well, Jacks. I can't believe I took Isaac back every single time he fucked up and then apologized to me. I should've stopped, but I didn't want to be lonely after everything that happened from me coming into my Alpha powers, starting up my pack since my wolf was telling me to and trying to get through school at the time. I knew being with Isaac was toxic, but I overlooked everything that occurred and tried to make it work as best as I could. I'm just glad I'm out of that relationship and can focus on being with my true mate," Stiles replied as she stopped at a stoplight and adjusted her seat belt around her stomach. The mage said he and Lydia would fly out to Beacon Hills when they had free time and the expectant mom added, "That sounds great. You can meet Derek and get to know him. He's a really great guy and I really like him." The two best friends talked for a little longer before Stiles said she would call back later and Jackson added that he would be waiting for her call later in the day when she wasn't busy and out for the time being.

After talking to Jackson, Stiles was glad she had her pack members around to help her and keep her relaxed. Once she realized the problem staying with Isaac all six years, she was able to move on and forget about how he wasn't the one for her. Her wolf called out to Derek's wolf and she was actually pretty content with knowing that the older man was her true mate, so she had to approach the situation cautiously because she didn't want to lead her mate on. The young nurse decided to ask her sister if she wanted to go shopping for some new clothes with her since she would be hitting her fourth month next week, meaning she would show more than she already was. Derek said he loved her baby bump and it made her blush furiously, so she needed to find some clothes that were flattering for her new pregnancy curves she was sporting at the moment. Stiles even wanted to find some cute black dresses to wear whenever she and Derek had to attend some dinner parties with the Hale pack. 

Allison was just walking out of her apartment building when she spotted Stiles' 4Runner and smiled as the younger woman got out of the driver seat. "Hey Stiles, what are you doing here?" Allison asked as she walked over to her sister before hugging her. Stiles said she stopped by to see if she wanted to come shopping with her since she needed some new clothes because her bump was starting to grow more. "Sure! I've been needing to buy some new shoes, some jeans, skirts and a few nice shirts," the brunette replied and the honey blonde grinned at her older sister happily. "I'll be back right. Let me just put the mail on the table and grab my purse," Allison added and Stiles said she wasn't going anywhere, so she would be waiting for her. The expectant mom was happy she had her pack and family behind her to help her out and now she had Derek in her life, which made her wolf purr in contentment and want. Allison returned five minutes later with her purse and smiled brightly as she got into the passenger seat. "So, when are you and Derek going to get together?" Allison asked while buckling herself in once she got comfortable.

Stiles blushed and thought about feeling Derek's arms around her as they made passionate love together. "We haven't approached the topic of getting into a relationship yet, but I already know he's the one I'm to spend the rest of my life with. I'm trying to still get my life back on track, so acknowledging our feelings for one another will come in due time," Stiles replied as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Allison giggled before nodding her head. The two sisters were enjoying the time they got to spend together since they were both busy with their personal and work lives respectively, but they managed to hang out as much as they could when they had free time. It wasn't like they were going to stop trying to spend time together because they had grown up as sisters since they were both eleven and nine, Allison being the older one and Stiles the younger one. Her dad had been hurt when her mom left, but her daddy healed him and he was stronger than ever after everything fell into place. "Derek and I are thinking about heading out to New York to meet his pack and have everyone get to know one another. His younger brother, Damian, has been asking about you by the way," Stiles added and Allison blushed. After nearly getting assaulted by her ex-boyfriend, the brunette avoided getting into another relationship and she decided that she needed to move on with her life and not be afraid anymore.

The two sisters pulled into the mall parking lot and Stiles found a great spot close to the door before turning around to back into it. "Where should we start first?" Allison asked as she reached for her purse from between her legs on the ground. Stiles said she wanted to head to one of the department stores to buy some jeans since she was going to need them in a couple weeks when her fourth month began. The two sisters headed to the department store and walked through the doors before glancing around the different clothes sections. Stiles saw the maternity section and made her way towards it to see what clothes she could buy. The expectant mom wanted to look presentable for her first meeting of Derek's pack, so she needed to buy some clothes in the color red since she was essentially Derek's future mate. The two sisters walked into the store a few minutes later and headed towards the maternity section first to see what Stiles could pick out to wear.

Allison and Stiles were looking through the racks and the blonde aahed when she found a few nice black halter dresses in her size before deciding to get them. She placed the dresses into the shopping cart the store provided and proceeded to make her way through the maternity section to see what other things she wanted to get. The expectant mom knew the older man would find her attractive in anything she wore, so she decided to get some nice lingerie because she didn't want to look too frumpy while sleeping and then cooking for the packs when they were all up in New York for vacation. She wanted to look good and like Derek's future mate since he was the Alpha of the Hale Pack and she was essentially his second despite being the Alpha Mate. The nurse picked out the rest of her clothes and headed over to the other section to see what her sister was picking out to buy and add to her wardrobe as well as the clothes she was taking with her to New York for a couple weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The shopping trip went pretty well and the two sisters bought what they wanted, so they decided to have lunch at the food court since they were already near it anyways. Allison and Stiles walked onto the escalator to ride up to the third floor of the mall where the food court was and chatted about the plan to fly out to New York with Derek, Lydia and Jackson. "I was thinking about asking Dad and Daddy to come with us when we go to visit Derek's family since they need a vacation away from Beacon Hills and their wedding anniversary is coming up anyways," Stiles remarked and Allison nodded her head in agreement. The two siblings were planning to give their fathers the best wedding anniversary they wouldn't forget because the two men had done so much for them and they deserved to be pampered to the fullest. The expectant mom pulled her phone out and sent a text to Lydia about what she was wearing when she met Derek's family since the redhead was her personal fashion guru.

"That sounds great. Dad and Daddy have been needing to get away from Beacon Hills since we killed that damn demon who was possessing some of the local packs here," Allison commented as she pulled out some money to pay for their lunch. Stiles was about to stop her older sister when the brunette added, "You paid for our clothes, so I'm handling lunch. I don't care what you get since you're eating for three right now." The blonde stuck her tongue out at the older woman before walking towards Panda Express since she had been craving some orange chicken and sweet n' sour pork for about a week now. The expectant mom got in line and while she was waiting, a pair of warm and muscular arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar smell assaulted her nose wonderfully. "So, this is Derek Hale," Allison announced and Stiles blushed as she looked up at her mate before looking at her sister while nodding her head. Derek held a hand out to the brunette in greeting and the huntress shook the doctor's hand firmly. "Stiles' description didn't do you justice at all. I can see why my younger sister went for you. I'm Allison Stilinski and I know we're going to be great friends," Allison said. 

"I feel it as well, Allison. Stiles told me you want to hunt her ex-fiance and ex-best friend down to get their pelts. I'm all in for the hunting party," Derek said as he leaned down to kiss Stiles on the cheek before smiling softly at her. Allison grinned happily and saw how the doctor and her sister made a ridiculously good-looking couple. Isaac would be extremely jealous when he saw Derek and Stiles together at the Argent/Stilinski wedding anniversary party. "I'm going to steal your sister after lunch since I need to talk to her alone for a little bit," Derek added and Allison waved her hands as she said her younger sister was all his for the taking. The blonde's blush deepened and she scowled at her dark-haired sister before the older man led her towards one of the empty tables after taking the bags away from the both of them. Stiles walked over to Allison and punched her in the shoulder before whispering that she would get her back for her little game. The huntress rubbed her shoulder and grinned unrepentantly at her alpha sister before ordering their food and getting Derek something as well. "My brothers and sisters finally arrived earlier in the afternoon and they can't wait to meet you," Derek declared.

Stiles smiled at Derek and replied, "That's great. I bought some new clothes and I was planning to wear one of the dresses I picked out since I want to look nice for the first official Hale sibling meeting. What are your siblings' names by the way?" Derek said their names were Laura, Lillian, Mitch and Caleb and they were all twins. Laura and Lillian were born first and then Mitch and Caleb followed two years later before he, Damian and Cora were born. Cora was the youngest at twenty and Damian was twenty-two. "It'll be easier for me to remember them and buy them a couple welcoming gifts when you, me and my pack fly out to New York," Stiles added and spotted Allison walking over to the table with their meals in her hands. Derek stood up from the chair he was sitting in and took two of the containers out of Allison's hands and set them on the table before pulling a seat out for her. The brunette thanked him and called him a gentleman, earning a happy smile from him. Stiles giggled softly and opened her container, inhaling the wonderful smell of her Chinese food before breaking her chopsticks apart to tuck in. The nurse always enjoyed using chopsticks whenever she ate at Chinese or Japanese restaurants.

When Allison, Stiles and Derek finished eating lunch, the doctor took Stiles' bags and handed Allison the keys to the 4Runner. "I'll bring your sister back to your apartment to pick her SUV up once we finish talking," Derek replied and Allison nodded her head. The expectant mom was curious about what the doctor was going to tell her that day. The two friends walked towards the parking lot and Derek unlocked the doors to the FJ Cruiser before placing the bags into the trunk and closed the hatch as he walked over to the driver side to get in. Stiles was already sitting in the passenger seat and getting herself strapped in before resting a hand on her stomach as she let her mind wander. The doctor started the engine and backed out of the parking space to turn around before heading towards the exit. Derek looked over at Stiles and hoped that when he revealed that she was his mate, she would accept the growing bond between them and not reject him. The older man drove for about an hour and pulled up to the beach before parking to get out and help the younger woman out of her seat. Once the two friends were standing in front of each other, Derek took Stiles' smaller hands into his larger ones while looking into her beautiful eyes. "Stiles, I hope you won't reject me when I tell you something. From the time you started working at the hospital, I've been attracted to you and I know you feel it as well. I am so fucking in love with you, Stiles, and you're my mate," Derek spoke.

Stiles stared up at Derek silently and knew in her heart as well as her mind that the older man was everything to her and more. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, reveling in the feel of kissing her true mate and feeling everything fall into place. Derek let out a soft, pleased moan and wrapped his arms around his beautiful mate's expanding waist, pulling her close to his body while continuing to return the kiss. Stiles wrapped her arms around her handsome mate's neck and loved being in his strong arms because they were warm, comfortable and protective to her. The new couple continued to kiss on the beach before oxygen had become necessary and they slowly pulled away from one another, relishing in the feel of being together finally. "I fucking love you, Derek Hale," Stiles breathed out as she rested her head on her mate's shoulder while sniffing him gently. She loved his scents since they were comforting to her and she knew that othee werewolves wouldn't even dare trying to hit on her while being covered in the older man's scent deeply. Derek grinned happily and leaned down to kiss the younger woman on the forehead while rubbing her lower back lightly. 

The couple basked in the rays of the slightly setting sun shining down on them and Derek released Stiles to walk over to the trunk of the SUV before grabbing a blanket and a small basket out of the compartment. The expectant mom smiled and asked if he was trying to seduce her. "Are you trying to seduce me, Doctor Hale?" Stiles asked and Derek asked if she was seducable in return. Stiles shook her head as she tried not to laugh, but the older man was too funny and adorable. The couple found a great spot on the beach to place the blanket down and open the basket to see what was in it. A bottle of Ariel Blanc alcohol-free wine and two wine glasses were nestled in a red and white checkered blanket to keep them safe from moving. The expectant mom grinned when she saw how her boyfriend set everything up and knew he was a complete romantic, so she knew she was going to be wowed from then on.

Stiles was pulled in between Derek's legs a couple minutes later and he wrapped one arm around her before extending a claw on his right index finger to pop the cork out of the bottle. The doctor poured the wine into the glasses and placed one in Stiles' hand before taking the other glass into his own hand. "To the beginning of a wonderful relationship and years of happiness to come," Derek announced and Stiles clinked her glass against Derek's gently before taking a sip, moaning when the citrus taste assaulted her taste buds. "I asked Mom to stock up on alcohol-free wine for the expectant moms in the family even though most of them are werewolves and the alcohol burns out of their system quickly," the doctor added and the nurse kissed her mate on the lips passionately before pulling away.

Derek and Stiles enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and stayed to watch the sunset. It was a wonderful, first unofficial date together as a couple and many more dates were going to happen over the next months and years before the older man would propose to the love of his life in front of their friends and family. "This was a wonderful way to spend the day together and I'm happy that we're a couple finally. I haven't thought about Isaac since what happened between us and I realize that I just didn't want to be alone before meeting you and having you in my life as a friend first and now a mate. I think boyfriend and girlfriend sounds appropriate for right now though, but at least we both know how the bond feels," Stiles acknowledged and Derek agreed. The couple finished their fourth glass of wine before Derek helped Stiles up from the blanket and folded it up to place back into the compartment of the SUV. The doctor and the nurse made their way to the vehicle and the older man unlocked the doors to open the passenger door for his beautiful girlfriend. "Why thank you, my handsome king," the younger woman drawled in a fake Southern accent that she surprisingly pulled off well. Derek snorted and made sure Stiles had the seatbelt in her hands before closing the door to walk to the trunk and put everything back where he had it in from the beginning.

"You are most certainly welcome, my darling queen," Derek observed as he stuck the key into the igniton before turning the engine on to warm up and then take off to head back to Beacon Hills. The couple looked at each other before bursting out into laughter since they realized what they both did after the fact. "You've made me laugh more than I've ever done in my life and I'm happy about it," Derek verbalized and Stiles announced she would do it more often as well as rock his world. The older man thought about what his girlfriend said and his hands tightened on the steering wheel while feeling his pants tighten a little bit from the innocent comment made. "You are going to be the death of me, Guinevere Marie Stilinski," Derek murmured as he turned onto the expressway that would take them into Beacon Hills in about an hour or less depending on traffic at the current time. Stiles grinned unrepentantly and sat back in her seat as she rested her hands on her baby bump with her eyes closed. The expectant mom was slightly tired and she decided to take a nap on the way home to the house since Allison was probably there. Derek would drop her off at her apartment complex once he got Stiles settled into bed and put her clothes away for her.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Derek pulled up to the front of the house and looked over at his girlfriend since she was sleeping deeply. He decided not to wake her and unbuckled her seat belt before getting out of the SUV to walk over to her side. He carefully lifted her up into his arms and closed the passenger door with his left hip before making his way towards the front door to take Stiles inside. When Derek was about to unlock the door, it opened and Allison was standing there in some pajama pants and a white camisole as she smiled at the older man. "I was planning to stay the night because Stiles and I haven't had a sleepover in a while," the huntress acknowledged nonchalantly and the doctor chuckled as he nodded his head. Derek carried Stiles towards her room to lay her down on the bed and then get started on fixing some dinner for the three of them. Allison followed her sister's boyfriend upstairs and leaned against the doorframe as she watched the man carefully remove Stiles' shoes and jeans before grabbing a pair of pink and black pajama pants from the dresser over to his right. "You're the best thing that's happened to my little sister," Allison offered quietly.

"Stiles is the best thing that's happened to me as well. My older brothers and sisters are coming over for dinner, so I want to get everything done and let Stiles rest for a little bit since she's going to need it as the pregnancy progresses further," Derek addressed Allison and she agreed. The two new friends walked out of the room quietly to head downstairs and get started on dinner. The doctor was going to whip up some spaghetti marinara and meatballs with a nicely chopped green salad and cheesy garlic bread on the side. Laura, Lily, Mitch and Caleb couldn't wait to meet Stiles since he told them about her and they wanted to meet the woman who stole his heart so strongly. His parents were also excited to meet his beautiful girlfriend and get to know her since she was the perfect woman for him. She had a good head on her shoulders; she was protective of her pack and family; she was a strong woman to go through what she did when she received the Alpha position from her father; and she was the perfect Alpha mate for him, which made him extremely elated.

Sometime around 7:30PM, Stiles opened her eyes and noticed she was in her room before sitting up on the edge of the bed. The expectant mom realized she was wearing pajama pants and figured Derek probably took her jeans off while she was completely dead to the world. The young woman stood up with a hand resting on her bump and headed out of the room to go see where Derek was. When she walked downstairs and into the dining area, she spotted four people plus Allison and Derek sitting at the table while chatting together. "So, this must be Stiles. Der-Bear, you picked well," the woman with long dark hair and green eyes announced happily and Stiles blushed as Derek walked over to her before kissing her on the cheek. "It's nice to meet you, Stiles. I'm Laura and the woman sitting on my left is Lily, my twin. The two men sitting on either side of Allison are Mitch and Caleb," the older woman replied and Stiles shook their hands as soon as she walked over to the table. "Derek told us you were resting, so we waited for you to wake up before starting to eat," Laura continued and the expectant mom smiled softly.

"You're an alpha werewolf just like Derek, huh?" Mitch asked as he sat back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest. Stiles nodded and explained that she received the position from her father after training for it since she was about seven years old. She was the Alpha's daughter, so her training for the position started earlier and she attended most pack conventions with him. "Mom told us about Alpha Stilinski meeting his true mate, who is a hunter by the way. I wonder if he will betray your father down the line," the blue-eyed man answered and the amber brown-eyed woman growled in warning. "Hunters and werewolves never really mixed well and you know it, Stiles. How many hunter/wrewolf couples have you truly seen be together and not wanting to hurt one another?" Mitch continued. 

Caleb hissed, "Damn it, Mitch! You've just enraged Derek's mate and soon-to-be second head of the Hale pack when he and Stiles marry as well as mate!" Stiles asserted her dominance over the beta and scolded him for his comment, which made Derek's hair stand up on the back of his neck in worry. The expectant mom grasped Mitch's hair tightly with her clawed fingers and said her daddy would never betray her father since they had been together for thirteen amazing years. She further explained how her daddy turned his back on his family after he discovered they were killing innocent werewolf packs and not caring about the Hunters' Code anymore. Stiles also maintained that her older sister was the leader of the hunter side of the family after completing her training. Stiles closed her eyes for a minute and when she opened them, they were glowing an eerie green-white and Lily knew her baby brother's mate was a powerful mage as well as a powerful alpha werewolf. It was a truly scary sight and the expectant mom didn't care if she was terrifying her boyfriend's older brother because he spoke ill of her family in her presence and she wasn't going to take it. She knew she was probably freaking her future in-laws out, but she needed to make sure they knew who she was.

"Never speak of my family like that in my presence, Mitchell, or you will see a side of me that had enemy packs running for the hills with their tails between their legs," Stiles barked before releasing the blue-eyed man's hair and walking over to Allison and dropping a kiss on the top of the huntress' head gently. Caleb scowled at his twin and smacked him on the back of the head hard before glaring furiously at him. Derek instantly knew the pack would be stronger and more protected when Stiles and he fully mated with one another and exchanged mating marks by biting each other on the shoulders at the same time. The alpha werewolf told his older brother he would be reporting his lack of proper behavior to their mother and Mitch flinched in fear because Talia was a formidable woman who dished out punishments like a slave master bringing their wayward slaves back in line. "Hey Derek, I was going to start the punishments for Isaac and Scott tomorrow morning. Can we get your parents on for a Skype conference and have Peter and Melissa help us as well? I need to plan them out accordingly," Stiles responded as she sat down in the seat on Allison's left after Mitch moved to Caleb's right. 

"That sounds great, Stiles. Mom and Dad are scary when it comes to planning out punishments for those who betrayed their alphas and I know Dad will love chasing Isaac with his crossbow and then changing into his wolf form to scare Scott," Derek continued and Laura watched the couple with wide green eyes before asking what they were talking about. "Oh, Stiles was engaged to her high school boyfriend and he had been cheating on her with her best friend/our stepcousin for over a month. Isaac and Scott were caught by Stiles a week ago when she returned from the grocery store and I always had an inkling about the affair those two were in. The rest of Stiles' immediate pack are ready to tear them apart for hurting her the way they did. Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin are a mage and witch, but they have some werewolf traits despite the bites not fully transforming them. Allison is part of Stiles' pack as well and she and Chris are going to have some of the hunters scare Isaac and Scott by hunting them and capturing them repeatedly, showing them that their alpha is well-protected," Derek acknowledged as he asked his girlfriend to send the plates into the dining room. Stiles waved her hand in the air and a couple minutes later, the plates were floating in a straight line out of the kitchen before they were placed down in front of them easily without nothing spilling off. 

"You're going to give the Hale pack a run for their money, Stiles," Lily offered and the younger woman giggled softly as she commented on how her parents thought the same thing when she became the alpha of the Stilinski pack. The group settled into their dinner and Derek looked over at Stiles before the young woman lifted her head up to smile at her boyfriend with sparkling amber brown eyes that were full of happiness, warmth and laughter. Mitch quietly apologized to the younger woman and Stiles nodded in answer since she was still a little pissed about the way he interrogated her, forcing her to assert herself over him in front of his siblings and Allison as well. Laura looked Mitch and smiled tentatively at him, but knew he was going to have to face the wrath of their mother when they returned to New York in about a week or so. "You're doing the right thing with punishing your former packmates after they hurt you. You were their alpha and they decided to start an affair, knowing they would have to deal with you, your other packmates, your parents, Derek, Uncle Peter, Auntie Melissa, Mom and Dad," Lily insisted.

The group finished eating dinner and Caleb stood up to collect the dirty dishes. Stiles was about to tell him that he didn't need to do it, but the older man stopped her with a bright smile on his face. "You, Derek and Allison invited us here, so the best thing for me to do is clean up," Caleb offered and Stiles sat back in her seat before leaning her head on Derek's shoulder. Lily followed her younger brother into the kitchen, so she could help him dry the dishes before placing them in the dish rack on the sink. The expectant mom felt her boyfriend kiss her on the top of the head and smiled softly as she leaned in a little closer to sniff at his neck gently, inhaling his wonderful scent that he carried around all of the time. Allison asked Laura if Damian was amendable to meeting her and the older woman said her baby brother was always talking about her from the time they were in school together, making the huntress blush softly. Stiles giggled softly and nudged Allison's foot with her own, getting the huntress to look at her with a blush still staining her cheeks in slight embarrassment. "Who wants dessert? We can all go out for some ice cream," the ice blue-eyed man suggested from the kitchen while he and Lily were cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison called Sterek a "ridiculously good-looking couple." Damn you for making me write that, Zoolander! CURSE YOU!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Laura, Lily, Mitch and Caleb got into their respective vehicles after getting their shoes on and headed downtown to the local diner where the best desserts were. "Beacon Hills hasn't changed since we left when Dad and Mom were offered new jobs up in New York," Lily commented off-handedly as she sat in the back seat of Stiles' 4Runner with Laura while Derek was driving. Laura agreed with her twin and said the places that had been built when they were younger were still standing strong despite being over twenty years old or more. Derek chuckled and said the diner their mother used to take them to was booming with business and more since most of the doctors and nurses went there for dinner whenever they were pulling extra shifts and needed some refueling. "Gina's Diner is still there?! Geez, I want to go there sometimes and see Mama Gina since she was amazing with her baby back ribs and four-cheese lasagna!" Lily exclaimed, her mouth watering slightly as she remembered the taste of the meals she used to order from time to time when she and her family had gone out for dinner.

Stiles giggled from the front seat and exclaimed, "I know! Mama Gina still serves the best spaghetti marinara, cheesy garlic bread and double chocolate chip fudge cake! Oh my god, I got addicted to that cake like it was a drug and now I want a slice of it! Fuck it all!" Laura laughed when she saw her future sister-in-law pouting and her baby brother said they could go to the diner for ice cream and cake instead of the parlor. "YAY! I want some cookies n' cream, cheesecake, vanilla, chocolate chip fudge and rocky road ice cream!" Stiles shouted happily as she rubbed her bump and the four Hale siblings were all laughing at the expectant mom. "What? I'm pregnant, so my cravings deserve to be satisfied," Stiles added with a pout on her lips and Derek leaned over to kiss his pregnant girlfriend before pulling away to smile at her lovingly. Stiles was a little dazed from the kiss her boyfriend bestowed upon her lips and she was blinking sluggishly while Lily and Laura were both giggling in the backseat together. "Damn you and your magical kisses making me forget my words, Alpha Hale," Stiles murmured and Derek growled softly in approval.

"You will get the full effect of everything when we return home, Alpha Stilinski," Derek returned and Stiles felt a shiver go down her spine in anticipation. The two alpha werewolves were staring at one another with glowing red eyes and Laura said she could smell the arousal permeating through the car. "Hey, I got a beautiful woman to call my own forever. I will always be turned on no matter what," the doctor responded and the older woman pulled a face while her twin was cracking up from hearing her baby brother talk about himself being turned on whenever Stiles was around him. The expectant mom blushed furiously and looked over her shoulder at Lily, who was still cracking up and glanced at her with a knowing look shining in her golden eyes. Stiles knew Derek was it for her and she wouldn't be able to look at any other man like he wouldn't be able to look at any other woman. Laura said she was happy for them and knew they were going to be great parents to the children they would have down the line after the twins were born. When the group pulled up to the front of the diner, they got out and Derek pulled Laura aside for a couple minutes. "I invited Stiles and her pack to come to New York to see the family and get to know them. John and Chris are coming as well and I told Mom about the visit," Derek added as he watched Stiles chat animatedly with Allison, Lily, Mitch and Caleb.

"You got it bad for Stiles, Der-Bear. I've never seen you so flustered with a woman before, so I truly know Stiles is it for you. Kate was batshit crazy and Jennifer was obsessive with you during the time you dated for some months. At least Stiles is not afraid to call you out on your bullshit if you do something stupid and she's not obsessive or batshit crazy. Dad and Mom are going to love her and they'll probably want you to propose to her soon," Laura expressed with a bright grin on her face. Derek knew he wanted to marry Stiles and claim her as soon as possible, but he didn't want to do it too soon. He wanted to woo her and court her as well as help her through the pregnancy before asking her to marry him and mate with him. The two siblings walked into the diner a few minutes later and Stiles smiled brightly when she saw her boyfriend before making some room to let him sit next to her in the booth they picked out. Derek kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and Caleb grinned at the love radiating from the young couple sitting in front of him and glanced over at Allison before sharing a look with Lily. Damian would be a great match for the huntress and they would make quite the couple. 

"Mom and Dad are going to be excited about you bringing your mate home for the first time, Derek. They've been waiting for you to find Stiles after so long," Caleb stated and Derek nodded his head in answer. He remembered when he told his parents that he was leaving New York to move back to Beacon Hills for work and search for his mate since he wanted to find love just like the older couple did. The young woman beside him walked into his life and he couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he had gotten with her returning his feelings and agreeing to become his mate. Stiles was an amazing woman and despite being pregnant at the moment, she could handle her own and was strong. "Stiles, your pack is also excited as well for your future mating to Derek as well as marrying him. You two deserve a lot of happiness after what happened with your first partners before finding one another," Caleb continued.

The seven adults ordered their desserts and Mama Gina looked Derek in the eye as she replied, "You better take care of my baby girl, Alpha Hale. I may be a former Alpha, but I can and will kick your ass if you hurt Stiles like Lahey did, sleeping with McCall, who was her best friend during their childhood. She deserves the best and I hope you will heed to my words." Derek stared wide-eyed at the older woman and nodded his head in agreement, knowing she would keep her promise since he could feel the power flowing through her body while she was close to him. Mama Gina grinned and responded, "Since I sufficiently warned you, Alpha Hale, I welcome you to the family. I adopted Stiles as my granddaughter from the time I met her when she and her father had come into here with Chris and Allie when she celebrated her fourteenth birthday. I knew John and Chris were going to get married as well as mate because they were true mates and Ainsley, wherever that bitch may be, will see how happy she and her father have become. She figured John would be waiting for her to return once she grew tired of her boy toy, but he found his one true love and was stronger than ever."

Derek looked at Stiles and the blonde smiled at her boyfriend as she nuzzled her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss before pulling away. The brunet watched his love continue to eat her double chocolate chip fudge cake she ordered, listening to their twins' heartbeats since it was comforting to him. He remembered when he and Stiles fell asleep together on the couch after watching a few movies and heard the heartbeats of the twins, making tears well up in his eyes because he was going to be a daddy and hoped he would be one like his father as the children grew older. Stiles reminded him so much of his mother that the younger alpha could be a different form of the older woman with her calmness, strength, protectiveness, intelligence, caring demeanor and fairness. "Hey Stiles!" The blonde looked up from where she was sitting and grinned when she spotted her best friend, Erica Elizabeth Boyd nee Reyes standing in the doorway of the diner while holding her husband's hand. Vernon Milton Boyd IV smiled softly at his alpha and knew the man sitting next to her was her true mate since he received news from Allison, Jackson and Lydia about Isaac cheating on her with Scott.

"Erica! Boyd! Hey, welcome back! How was your honeymoon?" Stiles asked as Derek let her stand up from the booth to go hug her packmates tightly. The newlyweds grinned and the honey-eyed blonde said Fiji was amazing with the scenery as well as places to go hiking. "That's wonderful! I'm glad you two enjoyed my present and made it worthwhile. Oh, let me introduce you to my future in-laws and future mate. Derek is the dark-haired and green-eyed man who was holding me. His older brothers, Mitch and Caleb, are the two men with blond and brown hair sporting blue eyes like their father, Daniel. Laura and Lily are the two women with dirty blonde and nearly black hair sporting green eyes like Derek and their mother, Talia. Everyone, meet Erica and Boyd. Boyd is my second-in-command while Erica is my pack negotiator," Stiles introduced and the five Hale siblings shook the couple's hands. Allison grinned at her sister and was glad Erica and Boyd were back since she missed them a lot. She had recommended them to be turned because she knew how lonely and isolated they felt despite dating each other. Stiles was more than happy to have them join the Stilinski Pack and they had amazing control over themselves during their first full moons together as werewolves, so she kept training them and even trained them with weapons to have another advantage.

After Erica and Boyd left once they chatted with Derek to make sure he respected their alpha's feelings and his feelings were genuine for her in return, the group decided to head to their respective places since it was late. Stiles was officially tired and wanted to crawl into bed, but she wanted to sleep with Derek since they finally acknowledged their intent to fully mate and further their relationship down the line. The expectant mom remembered she needed to introduce her boyfriend to her parents, so he could get approval from the two men after what happened between her, Isaac and Scott. The blonde took her boyfriend's hand into hers and asked him if he wouldn't mind coming with her to her parents' house for dinner tomorrow evening. "I would love to. My parents arrive tomorrow morning, so we can bring them over as well," Derek offered and Stiles grinned happily as she leaned over to kiss him on the lips lovingly.

The group headed out of the diner and Stiles was cuddled into Derek's side, not wanting to let him go since she was finally happy with a man who truly loved her. The doctor smiled at the nurse and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head before looking at his siblings and future sister-in-law. Allison had a soft look in her eyes from seeing her younger sister happy for the first time after leaving Isaac. The huntress hoped she would find a man like Derek to love her and cherish her like she deserved to be loved. After everything that happened to her over the last few years, she was still weary of getting into another relationship and decided to just let go of her past to focus on her present and future because she wouldn't be living, only surviving. 

Once Allison was dropped off at her apartment, the rest of the group headed back to the house and Stiles was currently sleeping on Derek's shoulder.


End file.
